


offically, forever.

by xbrittniex3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbrittniex3/pseuds/xbrittniex3
Summary: A few years ago, if anyone had told Alec that he’d be cuddled up in a warlock’s bed - amalewarlock’s bed, at that - in the future, he’d probably have laughed in their face, or stuck them with an arrow, or something of the sort. But now, staring at the way the light from the window hits Magnus’s body, at the way his skin seems to shine underneath it, Alec realizes there isn’t a price he wouldn’t pay for moments like this. All of that pride in a false sense of who he is, it’d left a long time ago.He wonders, as he watches Magnus’s chest rise and fall with each breath, how it was that he got here. How a person like Magnus, as beautiful and wonderful as he was, chose to see beyond the years of prejudice and repression that Alec had been drenched in, and see who he was on the inside. He knows he doesn’t deserve any of this. He’d been horrible to Magnus, so many times, and each time he’d only been met with forgiveness.Love is an incredible thing.





	offically, forever.

A few years ago, if anyone had told Alec that he’d be cuddled up in a warlock’s bed - a _male_ warlock’s bed, at that - in the future, he’d probably have laughed in their face, or stuck them with an arrow, or something of the sort. But now, staring at the way the light from the window hits Magnus’s body, at the way his skin seems to shine underneath it, Alec realizes there isn’t a price he wouldn’t pay for moments like this. All of that pride in a false sense of who he is, it’d left a long time ago.

He wonders, as he watches Magnus’s chest rise and fall with each breath, how it was that he got here. How a person like Magnus, as beautiful and wonderful as he was, chose to see beyond the years of prejudice and repression that Alec had been drenched in, and see who he was on the inside. He knows he doesn’t deserve any of this. He’d been horrible to Magnus, so many times, and each time he’d only been met with forgiveness.

Love is an incredible thing.

He wonders what it’d be like to stand by Magnus’s side for the rest of his life. He’d always planned to, of course, but after the issues with the Soul Sword, he’d pushed away thoughts of their future for a while - because anything could happen - but now, as he reaches forward and gently caresses his boyfriend’s cheek, he knows the future is all that he wants. Officially. Forever.

He has no idea what a wedding is supposed to be like, not really. That spectacle with Lydia was his first real insight into what one should be, and obviously that… hadn’t worked out so well. And since he and Magnus would never be swapping runes…

What would Magnus look like, standing across from him in front of all of their friends? How would he do his hair, his make up? Would they wear matching suits? Was that a thing people did? Were they even allowed to get married?

Izzy would have an actual heart attack if she could hear his thoughts right now, he thinks as he smiles to himself.

“What are you thinking about?”

Alec’s eyes flick to meet Magnus’s, soft and unglamoured, and as usual the sight takes his breath away. He didn’t hear him wake, so focused on his own thoughts of Magnus, matching rings, and eternity in their eyes.

“Alec?”

“I want to marry you.”

The words come out before he even has time to stop them, and he watches as Magnus’s breath catches and his eyes go wide. A year ago, maybe even months ago, Alec would have immediately gone on the defense and taken the words back, just to make the surprise on his boyfriend’s face retreat. But the surprise melts into something softer, his eyes are alight with adoration, amongst the confusion and the doubt, and Alec waits with bated breath for the answer instead.

“Alexander… Are you… Are you _asking_ me to marry you?”

 _Of course_ , he wants to scream. He’s instantly angry at anyone and everyone who’d ever hurt Magnus, whoever caused that doubt in his expression, whoever made him think that he didn’t deserve to be loved wholeheartedly and with no reservations.

“I won’t be offended if you say no,” he responds instead, “I know it’s… a big deal. But I want to be with you, Magnus. Officially. Forever.” He refuses to stop then and think about how he doesn’t have forever, even while Magnus does. “I want to be your husband, if you’ll have me. I spent my entire life thinking that I couldn’t have what I wanted, and then you came along, and…” He takes a deep breath. “I didn’t know love could be like this, so freeing, so… natural. You make me a better person, Magnus, and I… I don’t want to go a single minute without you by my side, so yes… _Marry me_.”

Magnus wonders if he’s ever had someone look at him like that before, with such wonder and openness in their eyes. _No one before Alec_ , he thinks. He was hundreds of years old, and he’d been with thousands of people, and he realizes he’s never truly felt love until he met the young Shadowhunter in front of him.

“I would be honored to be your husband,” he whispers, reaching across the short distance between them to interlock their hands. His heart swells at the relief that crosses over Alec’s face and squeezes his hand tightly.

 _This is right_ , Alec thinks, scooting over just a little closer so he can press his lips against Magnus’s - his fiance’s. He marvels at the feeling of their palms pressed together, and Magnus’s lips leaving his to pepper his face with tiny, light kisses. Soon, he’ll have to head into the Institute, to check into work, to let Izzy know about the engagement before she finds out secondhand and murders him, but for now… now, it’s all Magnus, his body warm against him, and the knowledge that he was never letting go again.


End file.
